Wells are generally drilled into subsurface rocks to access fluids, such as hydrocarbons, stored in subterranean formations. The subterranean fluids can be produced from these wells through known techniques. Operators may want to know certain characteristics of subterranean formations penetrated by wells to facilitate efficient and economic exploration and production. For example, operators may perform a pressure transient test of the well and use the resulting pressure transient date to evaluate formation size, shape, and permeability, among other characteristics. A model can be used to estimate various reservoir parameters from the measured pressure transient data. For example, the Warren and Root dual-porosity model can be used for certain reservoirs.